1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastener clip and, more particularly, to a fastener clip useful for blind mounting to a side wall of a plate-like member having a beaded leading edge.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In apparatus such as refrigerators, there are compartments in which housings are mounted. A housing may, for example, be a control housing for concealing the working parts of a control mechanism from the user. Another example is a housing associated with an air distribution system and designed to form an air duct between the inner surface of the housing and the rear wall of the compartment. Typically, the upper portion of such a housing comprises a plate-like member having left and right side edges which are generally adjacent the side walls of the compartment and having a leading edge perpendicular to the side edges and generally adjacent the rear wall of the compartment.
It is naturally essential that some means be included for mounting such a housing in place, particularly the plate-like member forming a part thereof. One approach is simply the use of screws. However, screws may take an unnecessarily long time for installation and, depending upon their location, can be unsightly.
By the present invention, there is provided a fastener clip for mounting a plate-like member to a side wall. The mounting may be a "blind mounting" whereby the clip is concealed when the plate-like member is in place to provide good appearance. Since the clip may not be visible to the installer, means are included for overcoming any slight misalignment to guide the plate-like member into a proper position during installation. Additionally, the plate-like member may be easily removed when desired.